


Could We Start Again

by wereleopard58



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has gone too far this time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could We Start Again

I own nothing to do with Torchwood or Jesus Christ Superstar


End file.
